


Farewell My Love

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Everything ends, even the immortals.“ – Eric Northman





	Farewell My Love

**_Farewell My Love_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

_„Everything ends, even the immortals.“ – Eric Northman_

_._

He's sitting in his office in the back of Fangtasia,

starring at the walls.

And he's thinking.

Thinking about thousand years of existence.

A thousand years of murder, blood and pain.

And he's thinking about _love._

He's thinking about  _her._

_Sookie._

* * *

 

He's not himself anymore,

 _(at least not the Vampire he was for over a_ _thousand years)._

Pam is looking at him like she doesn't even know who he is-

_(it hurts)_

_(and he feels disturbingly human)_

but maybe she really doesn't.

_Maybe no one ever has._

* * *

 

He wants to go back,

wants to forget all over again-

_(wants to be able to love)_

_– (to be loved)._

But he can't,

and his past is tearing him apart.

He knows he should have died with Gordric,

_(fuck)-_

he knows he should have died a thousand years ago in Scandinavia.

But he hadn't.

_(He cheated death.)_

And now he's going to burn in hell for it.

* * *

 

He calls her,

one last time.

Because he wants her to know-

_(needs her to know)._

_„I love you,“_

he simply tells her.

„I love you Sookie.“

_(And because of you, I'll die the True Death knowing what it means to love.)_

„I will always love you.“

_(Only you.)_

* * *

 

He doesn't wait for her to answer,

_(Never really wanted an answer anyway)_

he's just crushing the phone with his bare hands.

(And watches it's fragments slowly falling to the floor.)

_Farewell my Love._

_Farewell._

Pam is screaming at him.

_She's fucking furious._

And she really reminds him of a spoiled child-

_-(that's just what she is)-_

_(but he's the one who spoiled her in the first place)._

In Swedish she's going on about him being the worst maker in history and that she's going to hate him for all eternity,

_(but he already knows she won't),_

and he would have known even without the bloody tears staining her face.

* * *

 

_„I hate you, Eric! I fucking hate you!“_

that's what she finally starts yelling at him

_(over and over again.)_

And he knows he deserves it.

He just watches her,

_(closely)_

and then he does something he hasn't done in over a thousand years.

He simply hugs her.

* * *

 

At first it makes her even more furious then she was before and she starts hitting him with full force,

_(he lets her be)_

but then she just gives in and cries against his cheest,

_(something she hasn't done in over a hundred years)._

„Jag kommer att sakna dig,“

she sobs brokenly and Eric smiles,

_(pressing his lips gently against her forehead.)_

„Jag saknar dig med,“

he promises her softly.

_(I will miss you, too)_

_(He means it more than anything)._

* * *

 

„I'm going to call Sookie,“

_she warns him,_

(her last attempt to stop him)

bloody tears still running down her face.

She actually begs him to stay-

_and it nearly breaks him._

But he just gives her a smile-

(he can't stay)

_(and Sookie would never make it in time anyway)_

They both know what comes next.

_Farväl mitt barn._

_Farväl._

„As your maker, I release you.“

* * *

 

He can still hear Pams cries behind him, but he doesn't look back.

_And she doesn't follow._

Sunrise is too close now.

_(And his time is slowly running out.)_

He closes his eyes,

still feeling Sookies presence through their bond.

_„Farväl min älskade,“_

he whispers softly while finally stepping out on the roof of Fangtasia.

_Thousand years had been enough._

He was ready to meet the sun.

**_._ **

**_._ **

 


End file.
